Stomachache
by this be a dead account
Summary: Gaara has a stomachache when he's supposed to be at a council meeting, and Kankurou helps out. Sandcest, or KankuGaa. Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Oh geez. I've really outdone myself this time. A Sandcest. When I should've been using my extra time in French to write Lightning... Ugh. This story actually was-- nevermind. I'm going to deter half of you people from reading this story if I finish that confession. Anyhow. This is my shortest story yet, finished in one day. I'm pretty surprised by my own speed. To Sandcest readers who stumbled upon me and my story, I appreciate you clicking on my link! And to my veteran readers, thanks so much for continuing to read my work. You all keep me going.

**Credits: **Ooh, I now own amazing black and red wrist gloves, given to me by Willyoucatchmeififall for my birthday! Andd... I'm borrowing her gorgeous black and green dress to wear to homecoming. XD' I'm such a freeloader. Meaning no, I only wish I owned the Brothers. Yumm.

* * *

**Stomachache**

The door to the small room creaked open loudly, as the eldest brother entered the chamber. "Gaara?" He called out into the cluttered mess.

A muffled grumble rose from the youngest child's bed, and Kankurou rolled his coal eyes. "Hey, we're supposed to be getting ready for the council. Get up. Temari's already at there. As the Kazekage himself, you have to attend."

"Screw the council, my stomach kills."

His older sibling frowned, walking next to the bed. "You're the one who wanted to take that Uzumaki kid's lead and make a 'change', Gaara. Take some meds for it or something. You can't miss this."

Gaara looked up from the pillow his face was buried in, the dark lines around his eyes seeming even more pronounced than ever. "Don't wanna."

Kankurou gritted his teeth in frustration. The brat wouldn't have whined so much, two and a half years ago… Sometimes, he wondered if their new brotherhood had only spoiled the redhead.

He climbed up onto the bed, careful to not further crease the bed sheets which were already rustling loudly from being used for the first time in… a long time. Sitting at his brother's feet, he asked, "What do you think's the problem, then?"

"Cramps." And then he put his pale head back into the pillow.

"Roll over." Kankurou commanded in a demanding voice.

His younger sibling looked up again, twisting backwards to stare at the other in confusion. "What am I, one of your—" but his brother had already flipped him onto his back, and was in the process of rolling up his white t-shirt. "What the—Kankurou, what're you doing?!"

But the older teen ignored his little brother, continuing with his task. As the hem of the shirt reached Gaara's pronounced collarbone, he began to knead his tan knuckles over the younger's abdomen, creasing out the cramps.

Gaara opened his mouth to protest, but fell silent as the aches subsided. "Kami," he muttered, staring up at his curer. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Mom." He replied simply, sitting back once he was done. "It'll only last a few hours until they come back, but it'll keep you through the meeting. Now let's go."

But as he made to slide off the neglected bed, he hesitated. When, he wondered, did Gaara become a man? He looked at the bare chest in confusion, unsure of when the chest plates had ever developed, and where the baby fat had gone. Blinking, Kankurou traced an index finger over a rib curiously.

The frame under him shuddered, and he blankly looked into Gaara's aqua eyes, which were wide with shock and… _enjoyment_?

Breathless, he ran his entire palm over the stomach, admiring the smooth, milky texture.

"K-Kankurou..!"

He looked back at Gaara, now eyeing the soft, pink lips. His younger brother shakily brushed a long strand of red hair out of his cloudy orbs, a small whine escaping his throat as the hands left his chest.

"Thi—this is wrong." Kankurou stuttered, a blush coating his painted cheeks.

"No… Don't." Gaara greedily took in his older brother's features, realizing for the first time, how handsome he really was. The two looked nothing alike, and it was uncanny how only their genetics and titles associated them. But now…

Unable to breathe and rather overwhelmed, he shivered, reaching his hands up to grab Kankurou's neck. Tugging his brother down, he hungrily took his mouth onto the other's, pulling both of them into a deep kiss.

The older's eyes widened in surprise, but he eagerly went along, pulling away from Gaara's lips to ravish his neck hungrily. Busied by this, he barely noticed when his younger sibling subtly slipped off his ninja shirt, the hands now racing along his muscled body.

Enthralled by the darkness of the entire situation, they desperately became unaware of anything else but the scene they were locked in, their attention only held by one another. And then, just as suddenly, any guilty feeling they had dissipated, and they forgot that this was homosexual, that this was incestuous. (Who cared anyhow- it wasn't as if they could mess up the gene pool…)

Kankurou slipped his thumbs into the belt loops of Gaara's jeans, tugging the pants down only far enough to reveal the entire stomach. He gingerly moved his fingers over the sharp hipbones, a sigh of content coming from his brother. He was dimly aware of Gaara's arms wrapping tightly around his neck, and he kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionately.

Then, like the crash of thunder in their ears, the abode's front door smashed open, the voice of Temari calling out into the rest of the house. "Hey, Kankurou! I thought you were gonna get Gaara, you—" As the eldest Sabaku stood in the frame of the wide open bedroom, she squinted at the unrecognizable body beneath Kankurou, only able to see the middle child's bare back from her point. "Holy shit, Kankurou, I didn't know you had a girlfriend…"

The oldest brother flushed in horror, his legs weakening as he remembered exactly what was happening. He stared down at Gaara in horror, motioning for him to lay down still. Leaning his head awkwardly toward the door, he opened his mouth several times to speak.

"Fat-ass, the council starts in five minutes! Where the hell is Gaara, anyhow? Kami, you two are so irrespo—"

Just then, a yelp of "Ahh," drifted softly from the bed as Gaara tried to lift himself up from under his brother.

All Temari needed was the cry and smallest glimpse of shaggy red hair. "Oh my _god_, is that _Gaara_?!" She barked this with so much horror, that Kankurou barely had time to flinch before the eldest sibling sprang next to the bed.

"_What the hell?!"_ Temari's voice overflowed with aghast shock at the sight of both her younger brothers, half-naked and flushed. "That's… what you two were _doing_?"

Gaara hastily covered his chest with the blanket, a mortified expression on his face. "It's- I had stomach cramps, and Kankurou was—"

But Temari wanted no more. Standing straight up with wide, peridot eyes, she swiftly ran out the doors, swearing out oaths that she'd be scarred for life. Gaara cringed in terror at the thought of what Temari would do. If the village found out, they'd be worse that ostracized. And if it got to the rest of the nations as well, he'd have to live a life of secrecy and shame, and… _Kankurou_.

His older sibling looked down at him, a light smile on his lips. "Temari won't tell. She's not that cruel. But… we should go now."

"Wait." Gaara grabbed his brother's arm quickly. "My stomach still hurts." And then he tugged him in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, here's the big secret. THIS WAS ORIGINALLY A JONAS BROTHERS STORY. D: WAITPLZDUNSHOOT  
I was seriously desperate for some slash, and-- and-- Kevin/Joe is too hot to resist. IT'S ALL WAL-MART'S FAULT, because my friend was there and saw a Jonas Brother's poster, and... and Kevin was tugging on Joe's shirt. x" Jonas Brothers fangirls, shoot me if you will. D: I feel I well deserve it.  
But for those of you who detest the JBros, do you think I'd _honestly_ be one of their devouted fangirls if I wrote about them in a smutty fic? So I changed it to Sandcest for the sake of putting it up here.  
By the same token, I do NOT hate the Jonas Brothers. I merely think that Kevin and Joe are hot in bed together. :D


End file.
